


stupid brain!

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost First Date, F/F, First Date, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena made a silly mistake but...can you blame her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	stupid brain!

**Author's Note:**

> Using my time on quarantine I thought about this idea.   
> Hope you enjoy it and sorry about any mistakes English is my second language.

Kara was sure she had never been this nervous in her life. There she was risking everything on her friendship with Lena by asking her out. The so-called Girl of Steel was shaking as a soft bowl of gelatin. Thanks to that, she decided to ask Lena out by text to save herself from a hard no. So, after one-hour writing and erasing words on her cell phone she wrote:

_**“Lee, would you like to go on a date with me? At the French Restaurant today? Let’s say 7 pm?”** _

At the other side of the city, Lena smiled looking the notification on her phone saying her favourite person had written something. Maybe the picture of a cute dog? Or something delicious Kara was having for breakfast? Well, she was about to find out.

She couldn’t believe her eyes! Kara wanted to go on a date with her. Like a date date! In that very same day. She needed to find something appropriate to wear. The French Restaurant was a Mexican themed place that served Japanese food. Lena loved it because it was ridiculous and delicious so of course she was on!

That day, Lena left her office so early that her assistant and guards were all shocked watching walking out when the sun was up.

At 6:45 pm, Lena was near the restaurant and ready to have the best date ever with the girl she had a huge crush with. Fantasies to being kiss at the end of said date loaded Lena’s head, so she didn’t notice her driver opening the door for her to get down the car.

At exactly 7 pm, Lena Luthor was sat on a corner table facing the door to see the girl of her dreams making an entrance. 30 minutes later, she was still waiting thinking maybe Kara was attending a Supergirl emergency. 15 minutes after that and a few missed calls later, Lena gathered her things holding her tears and made an exit hearing all the cruel whispers of people who knew she had been stood up. It was all that a cruel joke from Kara? She couldn’t believe it. Or maybe… Kara was hurt and that’s why she didn’t show up

Calling her driver, she rushed to get to Kara’s apartment. Neither the blonde or Alex was picking up their phones and she couldn’t just show up at the DEO so Kara’s was the best chance.

The second she was in front of the door she could hear Alex and Kara’s voices. She couldn’t completely understand what they were saying but hearing that they were so fine made her feel enraged to no end. Hard for her knuckles but it didn’t matter, Lena knocked the door banging it even. It wasn’t the blonde who opened the door. Alex changed her soft expression the minute she saw Lena.

“What are you doing her, Luthor? it’s not the best idea for you to see Kara, ok?” Alex said playing her favourite role as big sister

“Is Kara okay?”

“Well, physically she is perfect, but you hurt her!”

“I did the hurting? No! I won’t tell you anything. I’ll talk to Kara and her only!!!” Lena explained the moment she passed by Alex living her alone by the door.

Lena saw Kara in the living room. Her blonde hair was all disheveled and her eyes were shot red. Clearly, she had been crying, but why?

Finding bravery and ignoring the need to hug Kara, Lena asked   
“Why didn’t you show up? Why did you invite me and then left me alone for an hour?”

Kara snapped but not in an angry way. She said what she had in her mind.

“Lena, you broke my heart. I put my heart on the line asking you out and you… (sob) you…”  
“I what KARA!!!” Lena sobbed low but clearly.  
“You never answer my text! If you didn’t want to go with me on a date, I would have hoped for a text explaining it but you ghosted me. You couldn’t even say I don’t like you like that. But your silence was clear enough for me to know that you don’t love me like I love you!!!”

Lena had to sit down first to absorb all that information. Kara was right. She got so excited about the date that she forgot to answer a yes or no. Lena pulled out her phone from her purse and checked again the message.

‘OMG how can I be so stupid!?’ Lena thought. Up from the couch she walked to Kara’s side and kneeled next to the blonde. Catching her hands in hers, Lena squeezed a little so the blonde would look at her. Once blue met green Lena searched for her most honest voice and sentiment to tell Kara.

“Of course, I love you. Of course, I would love to go on a date with you. I would marry you someday even and because of that I forgot to answer your text. I was so unbelievable excited I didn’t check my phone ever again and that’s something that happens to me all the time when I’m around you or thinking about you, my brain stops working and that’s because I love you too”

Kara was out of words because Lena Luthor loved her back.

“You want to marry me?” was the only thing the blonde could say after a few minutes.

“of all my revelations, it’s that what you got? But yeah, someday I’ll marry you” Lena said leaning to kiss Kara hard on the lips. Without pulling apart or even opened their eyes, both heard the door being closed… 5 minutes later when they were still kissing each other, Kara received a text from Alex wishing her good luck and asking please they won’t do anything crazy like flying to Las Vegas to get married. Lena laughed until her phone lighted up too with another text from Alex, though that one offered a lot of pain if she made Kara suffered again.

“I love you and I’m scared of your sister, but we can do this together”

Alex told that story the day of their marriage. 


End file.
